Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself
: "What?! What nonsense are you spouting! Don't you know who you're talking to?! I am the First Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself!" ::- Prince Barbro to Lupusregina Beta. Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself (バルブロ・アンドレアン・イエルド・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) was the Crown Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom, son of King Ramposa III, and older brother of Renner and Zanac. He was killed by Lupusregina Beta after he attacked Carne Village. Appearance Barbro had a rather large physical build, befitting a member of the royal family. He's also described to be of respectable stature and deeds. Personality Barbro had a bossy and short-tempered personality. Barbro was completely self centered and cruel to everyone around him, even allies, although he didn't show this publicly in order to maintain a facade. Barbro believed himself to be a natural leader and that the people of the kingdom should throw themselves into service as part of his divine right. However, his sheltered life and lack of military experience means that his martial skill were nowhere as vaunted as he believed. Barbro held no loyalty except towards himself and was willing to lie and kill anyone including his own family, just to sit upon the throne of the Kingdom and planned on purging the nobility that supported him once he's King. Background Barbro was the Crown Prince and heir of Re-Estize Kingdom. He competed with Prince Zanac and Marquis Pespea, who are both aiming for the throne. According to Princess Renner's intelligence network, Barbro had some ties with Eight Fingers. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Barbro's position was weakening due to the demon incident of the Royal Capital. This was because the Crown Prince chose to remain in the castle rather than confront the demons attacking the royal capital. As a result, the incident made him look like a coward. Using the annual war with the Empire as an opportunity, Barbro petitioned with the King to be allowed to fight on the frontline in order to earn prestige and restore his reputation. His father relented and sent Barbro to Carne Village to gather information rather than letting him join in the war in order to protect his life. Thus, Barbro sent a messenger to Carne Village and told the villagers that Ainz Ooal Gown is the Kingdom's enemy which led many of the villagers to rebel against him and side with their savior instead. Seeing this as an act of treachery, he ordered his army to attack and destroy the village. However, his army was eventually repelled by Enri's newly summoned Goblin Army and he ordered his army to retreat. After escaping to safety by arriving at the plains, Lupusregina Beta ambushed Prince Barbro and his remaining army. He was tortured for half an hour by Lupusregina Beta, eventually killing him. Abilities and Powers Barbro had remarkable skills in martial arts and commanded the Kingdom's Army. However, in terms of close combat, he is notably weaker than Climb. Relationships Ramposa III Ramposa III is Barbro's father and the King of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Despite Ramposa III's genuine love for his eldest son, Barbro hated and despised the old man. Barbro did not show his distaste for his father publicly, but secretly harbored ill intentions. These feelings were mostly due to his father's adamant refusal to abdicate his throne, delaying the succession longer than necessary and denying Barbro his birthright, which he feared would soon be passed to his half-brother, Zanac. Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Zanac is Barbro's younger brother. The two princes competed with each other for the throne of Re-Estize Kingdom. Barbro plans on having him assassinated after he becomes king. However, he is at least able to admit to himself that Zanac is smarter than him. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Renner is Barbro's younger sister. The prince viewed her as little more than a decoration and was willing to sell her off to a noble to further his political agenda. Nabe Barbro first caught sight of Nabe following the demonic disturbance and instantly became attracted to her. However, he couldn't make a move on her, because there were too many people. He was also only interested in her because of her looks. He intended to use his royal authority to force her into a relationship with him. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is the person who killed Barbro. After Lupusregina revealed that she had been ordered by Ainz to kill him, Barbro begged for his life. He tried to point out that he could become a great political hostage. However, she didn't care and proceeded to torture him for half an hour before putting him out of his misery. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Crown Prince Barbro doesn't exist. * Barbro's death was ordered by Ainz Ooal Gown, as he was deemed unnecessary. * Prince Barbro's plan was to take representatives from Carne Village onto the battlefield, where they would convince Ainz Ooal Gown to surrender. * After his defeat, Barbro planned on trading 1/4 of the Kingdom's land to buy his freedom and believed he could convince the Sorcerer King into subjugating the Re-Estize Kingdom for him. Quotes * (To his Father): "Yes! Allow me to present the false emperor's head to you, Father!" * (About his Father): "Does my father hate me? Or has old age caused his mind to become hazy? To give away the throne to the younger brother when it is clearly the eldest son’s right to inherit. This will only antagonize the nobles." * (About Carne Village): "Why? Why are those peasants in Carne Village not opening the gate? The land is directly ruled by the royal family! They’re supposed to obey me! I told them to open the gate, didn’t I?!" * (About Carne Village): "Traitors! Traitors, all of them! I declare that everyone in Carne Village is a traitor!" * (To Lupusregina): "What the hell are you saying! Don’t you realize my value! I am the First Prince! How dare you even think about killing me! You normally take nobles hostage and ransom them! Or do you want territory! It’s better to keep me alive to use for more advantageous position in negotiation than to kill me!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Warriors Category:Generals Category:Martial Art Users Category:Re-Estize Kingdom